The Beginning of the End
by Tashika
Summary: Darren Shan is back along with all our favorite characters as he learns to control his power as the Lord of Shadows. But can he fool Des Tiny? Continues after the 12th book.
1. Awakening

1**_This is my second fanfic, so be gentle. I do not own Darren Shan of any one in the Cirque Du Freak Series._**

Darkness. Eternal, infinite darkness. Drifting... can't move...can't speak... can't see... screaming silently into nothingness...

Voices... speaking louder... coming closer... coming faster... familiar, yet not... movement... fingers clenching and unclenching... darkness turning into a dark blue... light blue... purple... red... breathing... heart beating... deep breath... inhale, exhale... pain... lungs aching... cold, solid surface beneath... bright red light... hurting eyes... eye lids fluttering...

And in the golden cavern Darren Shan opened his eyes.

000

I was confused. My head felt like someone had taken a sledge hammer to it and my body felt no better. My lungs felt ready to burst, as if I had been under water for a long time and my heart beat rapidly in my chest.

I looked around, my eyes aching from the intensity of the light, yet when I looked closely I couldn't see its source. There was no light bulbs, or lanterns or candles. It was as if the light was coming from the cavern its self.

I sat there wondering how I got there when it all came back; Cirque Du Freak, Mr. Crepsley, Mr. Tall, becoming a half-vampire, Steve's promise, meeting Evra, Desmond Tiny, R.V., Sam's death, Debbie, Murlough, the vampaneze, going to Vampire Mountain, Harkat, Gavner, Kurda, the trials, failing, running with Kurda and Gavner, Kurda's betrayal, Gavner's death, warning the princes, Seba, killing the vanpaneze, becoming a prince, the Vampaneze Lord, going to kill him with Mr. Crepsley, Vancha, Evanna, Gannen, Vancha's secret, Debbie, Alice, the cavern, Mr. Crepsley dying, Steve's secret, going into the future with Harkat, the truth about Harkat, going after Steve, Darius, Tommy's death, the trap, finding out the truth about Darius, Shancus getting kidnapped, Mr. Tall's death, going after Shancus, capturing Darius, going to the theater, Steve killing Shancus, Darius being Annie's son, going back to the Cirque, the trap, the battle, the final encounter, stabbing Steve, Tiny's secret, finding out me and Steve were his sons, tricking Steve, tricking Tiny, the river, death, the Lake of Souls, Evanna freeing me, the deal, Evanna's secret, Mr. Tiny, becoming a Little Person, going back in time, scaring my younger self away, my diaries, my last blow against Des Tiny, death.

It all came rushing back so fast that I gasped for air. My memories, _My_ memories. I was alive. But how? I had died, not once, but twice. Why was I alive?

I lay there pondering that until the sound of clicking pulled me back to the present. It sounded like foot steps. Boot heels tapping against a tiled floor. Why was there footsteps? Who's footsteps? Why were they coming toward me? I lay there horrified as the footsteps stopped right next to me left arm. Then there was the sound of a throat clearing.

"Ah, good. Your up." A smooth, accented voice said.

I froze. That voice, that voice sounded so familiar. Yet, it didn't. It was deeper then the one I remembered. And softer too. No, it couldn't be him. Anyway, why would Desmond Tiny care if I was awake. Last time I checked he didn't even care if I existed. Struggling, I managed to turn my head. Then just stared.

The man next to me looked like Mr. Tall. He was kneeling, probing my arm expertly with pale, well defined fingers, checking my pulse, skin texture and everything in between. His body was lean, and heavily muscled clad by dark, velvet looking leggings and shirt, and two leather back combat boots. His skin was pale and smooth looking and his face looked like an artists sculpture; strong jaw, sharp nose, full lips, with high cheek bones and eyes framed by thick eyelashes that were the same raven black as his long, sky blue tinted hair. Yet it was his eyes that captured my attention; they were gorgeous cobalt, the same color that you found at the core of a flame.

I stared, open mouthed until the man looked up. When he saw my expression he smiled slightly.

"What, no questions?"

Not only did he sound like Mr. Tiny, he apparently acted like him too.

"Wh-who are you?" I stuttered.

The man's smile turned sympathetic at my expression.

"My name is Ravenlovft." He said standing and extending his hand to me. I took it and he helped me unsteadily to my feet.

"Ravenlovft." I repeated, trying it out as I gazed at him. Strange name but for some reason it fit him.

He nodded then turned.

"Come, we must prepare you."

"Prepare me?" I asked running to keep up with his swift strides. "Prepare me for what?"

"To go back of course." He said stopping and turning back toward me. "Is there any thing else to prepare for?"

"Well, I-I don't know." I said looking down. Then a thought came to me and I looked back up. "Why am I alive?"

Ravenlovft raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"But I died."

"Yes, you did."

"Then how am I alive?"

"Because I brought you back."

I froze at those words. "You can do that?"

"Of course." he said smiling broadly at my bewildered expression.

"How?" I asked confused.

"Your body is just a temple for your soul." Ravenlovft explained patiently. "When your bodily functions stop and decay your soul gets set free. Yet if someone were to restart those functions your soul would be called back."

"That's what you did with me. You got my body to work again." I exclaimed, then paused. "But how? Mr. Tiny destroyed my body when he made me into a little person."

"Darren, you weren't listening." Ravenlovft said grinning. "Your body is a temple. It can be destroyed and rebuilt as many times as you want as long as it's by the original materials."

"So you rebuilt my body?"

"Yes, I did." Ravenlovft said then produced a foot length mirror out of thin air. "What do you think?"

I took the mirror from him and studied my reflection. My jaw dropped.

I looked about 19, 20ish. My hair was raven black with a blue tint, much like Ravenlovft's, except it was short and formal instead of long. My body surprisingly was lean and muscular and I was dressed in black jeans, long-sleeved shirt, leather boots, and a black velvet cape. My face look defined and sculptured, like Ravenlovft's, though younger and a little less out of a fantasy and my eyes were an amazing ocean aqua. My skin was pale with a golden hue but smooth and perfect, not a scar or burn anywhere.

"You out did yourself." I said staring at the reflection in the mirror.

"I made you using my own image." Ravenlovft said tilting his head slightly.

"You can do that?" I asked looking up. He shrugged.

"Not usually. But since we have the same blood I could."

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't figured it out yet?" At my confused look he continued. "You're my nephew."

"What?" I said, startled. "But that would make you..."

"Desmond's brother, yes."

"But that can't be." I said stumbling back. "Evanna said that if any of Tiny's siblings get free then the world would be destroyed."

"Which is true." Ravenlovft said nodding. "If any of our kin do get out the world would go to hell."

"But then how..."

"Did Evanna ever mention that three of Desmond's kin were still at large in the world and that it took all four of us to imprison our more destructive siblings?"

"No, I think she missed that part." I murmured.

"I doubt she knew it." Ravenlovft said. "Myself, Rosnay, and Siven don't bother with earth and its affairs. Desmond's the only one that takes time and energy doing that."

I pondered that for a moment then another question came to mind.

"Why did you bring me back if what happens on earth is not your affair?"

"Well, first it wasn't your time to cross into Death's realm. You still have unfinished business." Ravenlovft said while pondering it. "Second, thanks to Desmond's meddling, you are now the Lord of Shadows, since Steve died in the river before you did."

"But I don't want to be the Lord of Shadows." I argued. "I don't want to be evil."

"Darren, you don't have to be." Ravenlovft continued as I opened my mouth. " The Lord of Shadows is just a being with great power. It's how he uses them that decides wether he's good or evil. Desmond wanted to use you so that your powers would corrupt you and turn you evil. But technically your not evil to begin with."

"So I'll still be me but with more power,"

"And faster reflexes, stronger strength, and supremacy in everything you do." Ravenlovft added.

"But how will I control my powers." I said. "You said your self that power corrupts."

"That's what I'm hear for." Ravenlovft said. He turned to a table that had appeared suddenly by him and picked up the stone on top of it. The stone was small, about the size of a fist, and a light blue color. I realized that it was the same stone that the glowing cavern was made of.

"This is a crasnize stone. It's made for holding, containing, reimbursing, controlling energy and power. It should help you."

"What do I do with it?" I asked examining it."

"Touch it."

I glanced at him before reaching out. As my fingers closed around that stone a bright blue light flashed and the stone disappeared. I stumbled back until Ravenlovft grabbed my arm to steady me. A cold shiver ran down my body, my eyes hazed over, and my ears were ringing. My head, heart, and lunges felt like someone took a blow torch to them. Just when I felt I could take no more the pain vanished and Ravenlovft came into focus.

"You okay?" He asked and I realized that he was supporting me.

"Yeah." I said forcing my legs to take my weight. "What was that? Where did the stone go?"

"That was your body going through the conversion." He said. "You are now officially the Lord of Shadows. And the stone went inside you."

"Inside me?"

"Yes, it went here." Ravenlovft said pointing to my chest. "Now you will be always be able to control your powers, no matter what. But, just in case, every evening around six focus and expand your powers for about an hour in a confined space. You can have people with you but who ever it is make sure they don't talk out loud or make fast movements. If your focus were to be too detracted you could blow up everything with in a thousand mile radius. Make sure that person can be trusted."

I nodded, taking it all in. "I understand."

"And now, Darren Shan, I give you one last parting gift." Ravenlovft said strolling up to thrown that had appeared and sitting down. He puased for a minute then continued. "There were 6 lives that were taken in this war that shouldn't have been taken. 6 people that were close to you. Darren, I am giving you a chance to bring back 6 people that died within and because of the war and the vampaneze.

"6 people." I murmured.

"Choose carefully."

I pondered over it for a minute but it didn't take me long to think of the first name.

"Larten Crepsley."

"Why?"

"Because if it wasn't for the war or Mr. Tiny's influence Mr. Crepsley wouldn't of gotten on the balcony and been killed."

"Very good."

Ravenlovft smiled then raised the index finger of his right hand.

"That's one."

"Hidernius Tall because if it weren't for us being with the Cirque he wouldn't have been shot."

Ravenlovft raised his middle finger. "That's two."

"Shancus Von because if he didn't know me Steve wouldn't have broken his neck."

Ravenlovft nodded and raised his ring finger. "That's three."

"Arra Sails." I said snapping my fingers. "If it wasn't for the vampaneze incident at the very beginning of the war she would still be alive."

"That's four." He said raising his pinky.

"Tommy Jones." I said sadly. "Because R.V. and Morgan killed him to get at me."

"That's five." Ravenlovft said raising his thumb. "Choose the next one carefully."

I thought it over. One of my first thoughts were to bring back Kurda Smalt. But then I realized that would affect Harkat's existence and I couldn't take that chance. I thought of Paris Skyle but he had died a natural death (well, natural for a vampire anyway). But when I decided who I was going to bring back my main thought was 'everyone deserves a second chance.'

"Steve Leonard." I said clearly. "Because if it wasn't for Tiny's meddling he would still be alive, healthy, and have nothing to do with the vampires."

Ravenlovft smiled brightly and held up his left index finger. "Very good. You made the right choices Darren. And now we say farewell. Good bye Darren Shan, son of Desmond Tiny and Lord of the Shadows, and good luck."

That was the last thing I heard before all went black.

0000

_**So, what do you think? I know, I sort of rushed it a bit. But hey, I'm one of those people that like to get right to the point. Anyway, Darren Shan likes to kill off all the good characters, so I brought them back! And I know, Ravenlovft's name is weird, but I got attached to that word so don't blame me.**_


	2. It Begins

11**_Chapter 2 (finally). Enjoy_**

000

000

000

000

My name is Darren Shan. I am Lord of Shadows, Vampire Prince, and now a full vampire. It's been 4 years since my 'death' in the river with Steve. In that time the war ended and the vampaneze and vampires have joined clans. Gannen, surprisingly, got voted to become a Vampire Prince, or, as they are now known, a Prince of the Dammed, and joined Vancha, Mika, and Arrow as the rulers of the clan. Thanks to Evanna's children, Edward and Kerry, the clan has no doubt of one another's loyalties. This, of course, didn't go down too well with Desmond Tiny.

Ravenlovft, come to find out, sent me to my own time. And for that, I'm thankful. The best part is that Mr. Tiny doesn't know that I, or any of my 6 companions, are back. Boy, he'll be mad when he finds out.

Ravenlovft is the one who brought me back to life and recreated my body. He's also the one who gave me two precious gifts; a crasnize stone which is a special and powerful stone that came hold, contain, reimburse, and control energy and power and, apparently, gives me the ability to walk in daylight. The other gift me was the lives of 6 of my friends that died in and because of the war. I chose Larten Crepsley, Arra Sails, Hidernius Tall, Shancus Von, Tommy Jones, and Steve Leonard. I'm hoping that all goes well and that I chose right.

000

The cold air hit me before consciousness did. It took me ten seconds to convince my lunges that I wasn't under water, and ten more seconds to assure my heart to beat a slow, steady rhythm. When I caught my breath and forced my eyes to open. I was laying on my back on a hard, cold surface out in the open. Up above me thousands of stars twinkled in the velvety darkness of night. I twisted my aching head to the left and stared right off of the platform. I was the theater outside balcony. The very place that I had died the second time.

Panting, I struggled to my feet and looked around. I was the same balcony, except it was a little more tarnished and had more moss and rust. I stood there for a moment before grabbing the theater door handle and pulling. It gave easily, opening on creaking hinges. I pulled it open and stepped inside of the theater. I paused for a moment, remembering the last time I was here, then ran down the stairs to ground level. When I stopped I was in the corridor that lead to the auditorium.

I walked over to the auditorium door and shoved it open. The auditorium looked like I had last seen it; chairs were in the back row but were removed in the middle and front to be replaced with a giant pit of stakes. Behind the pit was the stage. And on the stage lay 6 familiar figures.

My heart leapt into my throat as I looked at my family and friends. As I watched the tall, lanky one twitched. I was across the plank that lay over the stakes and onto the stage in a heart beat.

As I knelt by Mr. Tall he shifted again then slowly opened his eyes. As his eyes met mine he looked confused.

"Welcome back." I said softly. I saw recognition flicker in his eyes.

"Darren?" He said, partly hopeful, partly confused.

"The one and only." I said smiling. Then I heard a groan from next to me and saw Mr. Crepsley raise a hand and rub his forehead. The others were waking too, groaning and rubbing their heads, chests, and limbs.

"What's going on?" Arra Sails said sitting up. Tommy Jones, the person on her left, sat up and shook his head, as if trying to clear it.

"Long story." I said loudly making everyone jump.

"Darren?" Mr. Crepsley said surprised as he sat up.

"It's nice to see you." I assured him.

"What are we doing hear?" Tommy said rubbing his forearm.

"Where's here?" Arra murmured.

"We're in the theater." Steve said. He was sitting up and gazing around numbly.

"You!" Mr. Crepsley said launching himself at Steve. Before he made contact I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. In his weakened state he couldn't fight me.

"No." I said yanking Mr. Crepsley back into a sitting position. "I brought him back. I brought you all back.."

"_You_ brought us back?" Arra asked looking confused.

"Well, technically Ravenlovft did it." I said considering it.

"Ravenlovft?" Mr. Tall said, his brows knitting together.

"Yeah. He's one of Mr. Tiny's brothers. He's the one who brought me back and offered me a choice to bring 6 other people back. So I chose you guys." I explained.

"Who's Ravenlovft?" squeaked a voice from behind me. I turned to see a very confused and scared Shancus rubbing his head.

"Ravenlovft is the one who saved us." I explained gently.

"But if this Ravenlovft is one of Mr. Tiny's brothers can we trust him?" Mr. Crepsley said eyeing Steve.

"I do." I said surprising myself and everyone else. "I don't know why but I do."

"So... what's going on?" Tommy said stretching his legs.

"Let me explain." I said smiling. I explained the war, how the vampires and vampaneze were fighting and how the Lord of Shadows would prevail. I told them how Mr. Tiny had messed and rearranged time and made it so that the destiny that he wanted would happen. When I got to the part of me and Steve's final battle and then Mr. Tiny's confession that we were his sons everyone gasped except Mr. Tall, who gave a knowing smile. Then I described how I tricked Des Tiny and Steve and died in the river, ruining the chances of me becoming Mr. Tiny's messenger of destruction. Next I explained how Evanna had pulled me out of the Lake of Souls and told me about what had happened. When I got to the part were she told me about her children Mr. Crepsley whooped and Mr. Tall burst out laughing.

"That sly witch!" Mr. Crepsley cried laughingly. "It sounds just like her."

"Talk about fooling Des Tiny himself. I bet he had a field day when he found out." Steve said smiling sheepishly.

"I bet." Arra agreed.

I hurried on with the rest of the story. How we went into the cave, our encounter with Mr. Tiny and his turning me into a Little Person then sending me into the past and my last blow against him. Then I described how Ravenlovft had brought me back, how he gave me the crasnize stone and then the choice to bring back 6 of my friends. I finished by bringing them up to date of how I woke up on the balcony and came down and found them.

"Wow." Tommy said sitting back on his heels.

"Wow, doesn't even begin to cover it." Steve murmured.

"So I'm guessing no one knows we are alive, right." Arra said while examining her fingers.

"Yeah, that about sums it up." I said nodding.

"Cool, let's go to Vampire Mountain." Arra said standing up.

"Not so fast." Mr. Tall said grabbing her arm. "Right now everyone thinks we're dead and no one know's we're back. So let's just stay low until we can figure this out."

"Yeah, and it would give them quite a fright if you came knocking on the door." Tommy joked.

"I got it, why don't we go to Cirque Du Freak?" Mr. Crepsley said jumping up.

"Yeah!" Shancus said springing to his feet. "I want to see mom and dad again!"

"So much for keeping it low." Arra muttered.

"But won't they find it weird to find Shancus and Mr. Tall alive?" Steve asked tilting his head.

"We're talking about Cirque Du Freak here; those guys are used to the impossible." Mr. Crepsley said grinning.

"Fine. But we leave the human." Arra said.

"No, you are not leaving me behind." Tommy said standing. "I am now as much apart of this as you are. Beside's everyone thinks I'm died."

"He has a point." Mr. Tall said. "Steve?"

"I'm with you guys the whole way." Steve said seriously. Mr. Tall nodded.

"All right, let's do it." Mr. Crepsley said strolling toward the door, Shancus and Tommy at his heels. "Our only problem will be finding it,"

"Don't worry about that, just leave it to me." Mr. Tall said standing and indicating to me, Steve, and Arra. "Let us start."

"And so it begins." Arra murmured as we followed Mr. Crepsley out.

000

_**Is it okay? Boy I had a lot of writers blocks in here but I struggled through.**_


	3. Steve

1Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Really, I blame Algebra. But plainly, it's because I've been working on book I might publish. It's coming along pretty good.

Anyway, I looked at my reviews (thanks to those who did review, you really helped me out) and noticed a few things.

First of all, I know that the people are a little off-character. I mean, you can't really get the participants exactly _on_ character unless you're Darren Shan himself or a severely good writer. At any rate I'm just writing for the fun of it just to see how bringing everyone back turns out.

And I know; my grammar sucks, but bare with me here.

I also know that Mr. Crepsley should hate Steve, especially since Steve put them through hell and back, but truthfully, I have enough conflicts in this story and I don't need another one, particularly within the group. I want them to at least tolerate each other, maybe not like each other, but tolerate each other. Another one of those bare with me things.

The characters are probably, definitely going to be off. For one thing I'm likely to give Arra, Steve, and Tommy a sense of humor. I'm probably going to keep Mr. Tall the somber, serene one, Mr. Crepsley the strict, clever one, Shancus the curious, enthusiastic one, Evanna the sly, unpredictable one, and Mr. Tiny the sarcastic, abusive one, but everyone else is free game.

In any case I hope you enjoy.

P.S. I need your help. I have absolutely no idea about Mr. Tiny's reaction when he see's them. You see, I'm kind of making this up as I go and I'm completely stumped at this point. So if have some idea's please, PLEASE!, help me out.

(I own nothing, it all belongs to Darren, besides Ravenlovft; he's mine."

00

00

00

00

00

00

00

00

00

00

Strolling down the road of my hometown felt strange. For one thing everything looked foreign and different. For another I saw practically no one familiar. Of course the reason for that could be the fact that it was passed midnight and barely anyone was out on the streets. You never know.

We were almost at the edge of town at this point. Mr. Tall and a enthusiastic Shancus were leading in the front, Shancus talking a million miles a minute about what his mom and dad would say and Mr. Tall listening silently while he moved graciously along the pavement. Mr. Crepsley and Arra were trailing behind them, talking quietly amongst themselves while Tommy paced mutely beside them looking at the stars with a dazed expression, probably pondering over what the heck he had gotten himself into. And far behind them was me, Steve striding wordlessly at my side.

Steve was gazing down at the cement at the moment, a regretful look in his eyes. I studied him for a minute.

It was strange. You see, Mr. Crepsley, Arra, Mr. Tall, and Shancus had come back looking exactly as they had when they died (but without the wounds; they were perfectly fit) where Tommy and Steve had come back looking around my age; 19, 20ish. So Steve looked young and secure, all strain lines gone, hair short but combed and clean with no gray, and his skin healthy and clear. Another of Ravenlovft's doing no doubt. Honestly, you really had to like the guy, he thought of practically everything. Anyway, the youth sooted Steve; he looked more relaxed then he ever had.

Steve seemed to sense that I was looking at him because he looked up and met my eyes. He paused for a minute, a distressed look on his face, then spoke.

"Darren, I..."

"It's okay." I said cutting him off. "I understand." Steve looked down again.

"It's just... I had a lot of time to think over what I had done in the Lake of Souls, about what I had became."

Steve paused and seemed to struggle with something. Then he looked up at me again.

"Darren, I don't know what made me do it. I guess I had a reason for doing it but now I... I just don't understand. I mean, I killed. I killed a innocent boy with my own hands. Why did I do that? How could I do that?"

"Steve, it wasn't you." I said, "It was Tiny. You were just his unfortunate puppet."

Steve grimaced at the name. "I hate him. He's an asshole with an uncanny and twisted sense of humor that needs a good whack over the head."

I snickered. "You catch on quick."

"I can't believe we're related to him." Steve groaned.

"Look at it this way; at least we're related to Ravenlovft."

"Yeah," Steve said perking up slightly, "he sounds like a really cool guy."

"He is," I said thoughtfully, "he's one of those guys you just instantly like, you know? And for some reason you just always feel comfortable in his presence."

Steve nodded. "It gets you wondering how's he's related to Tiny."

I reflected this. "Yeah, I guess it does."

"I wish I could meet him. Then it could be at least two of my family members that I like."

"Two?"

"Yeah, you and Ravenlovft. Because so far I don't have a very good expression off of Tiny and if any of his brothers and sister's are as bad as him we're in trouble."

"But what about Evanna and Mr. Tall?"

"Well, I don't know Evanna and the few times I've encountered her I got the impression of a brick wall and Mr. Tall is just... cold for some reason." Steve said sheepishly.

"Don't worry, you get used to it after a while." I said. "And he's not so bad once you get to know him."

"Hmph."

They were silent for a moment then Steve spoke up.

"This is going to seem completely irrelevant but the more I hear about Ravenlovft the more he reminds me of you."

"Me?" I asked slightly confounded.

"Yeah, you're one of those people that others just get along with. You're easy to talk to and fun to be with. I truthfully wouldn't be surprised if you were _Ravenlovft's _son."

I had to smile at that; it was a pleasant thought.

"I got a stupid question." Steve asked suddenly.

"Fire away."

"Who in our family do I remind you of? Be honest."

I thought about it. He wasn't really like Mr. Tiny, even though they shared some characteristics, because he did not enjoy the pain he inflicts on others and he has a conscious. And he wasn't really like Mr. Tall either for some reason. Then I smiled.

"You remind me of Evanna." I said truthfully. "Because you are both are excellent at acting inconspicuous and are both completely out of this world."

"Darren! Leopard! Hurry up you two! We're almost at the train station." Yelled Mr. Crepsley from up ahead. I suddenly realized that we had stopped to talk. We exchanged guilty looks and rushed to catch up to the others.

"He doesn't like me very much, does he." Steve asked in a forlorn tone as he jogged beside me. I grimaced.

"Well, look on the bright side; at least he tolerates you."

"That's the bright side?" Steve asked sarcastically as we reached the others. I just ginned and shrugged my shoulders, which was rewarded by a playful push.

"What's the bright side?" Arra said as she climbed onto the steps leading into the train. Me and Steve exchanged sheepish grins.

"Nothing." We said at the same time, then burst out laughing. Arra didn't look convinced but apparently decided to let it go as she climbed on the train. Steve and I followed suit.

It felt great having Steve back with his sarcastic remarks and sense of humor. After all, we had been friends for years so I kind of missed him.

We followed Arra into a almost empty compartment where the others were waiting quietly, already seated. I took the seat across from Mr. Crepsley and by Tommy. Steve sat on my other side and Arra sat by Mr. Crepsley, who was sitting beside Mr. Tall, Shancus between them.

"Took you guys long enough. What were you doing back there?" Shancus asked curiously.

"Talking about life and the cruelties in which it incloses." I said.

"Amen." Steve added somberly. I couldn't help but grin and a glance to my left proved that Tommy couldn't help it either. Yep, that was definitely Steve for you.

The train started moving forward. We all fell silent, apparently all wrapped up in our thoughts. Then one in particular came to my mind.

"Mr. Crepsley?" I asked at last, drawing everyone's attention. "Were you in Paradise when Ravenlovft brought you back?"

Mr. Crepsley pondered that for a moment. "I don't remember really. But I can tell you that where ever I was it was bright and I was relaxed and happy."

Arra nodded. "Same here. Just a feeling of weightlessness."

"I agree." Mr. Tall said while Tommy and Shancus nodded in agreement.

"Lucky you guys." Steve murmured under his breath.

"What do you guys think my mom and dad are going to do when we get there?" Shancus said but he missed the look of despair that twisted Steve's features and caused him to look down. Everyone else, though, hadn't.

"Steve, It's not your fault." I said softly. He glanced at me.

"Technically it is. If what you said is true and Tiny made me do it I still could have stopped him, one way or the other."

"It is natural to feel guilty." Mr. Tall said speaking for the first time in a while. "But Darren is right; I believe that Father was manipulating us all. Not the strongest of wills can stand up to him and win unless they are that of his kin."

"So, it's not your fault." I repeated. Steve looked at me and sighed sadly.

"What ever you say." he said tiredly.

I gave up. There was no convincing him this way. I had to prove to him that there was still hope for him (ever though he seemed to have given up on the prospect) and that his heart was still pure. I other words I had a really hard job to do; Steve can be truly stubborn.

Just when I was going to say something to break the now common silence the train slowed to a stop. Mr. Tall stood.

"We are here."


	4. Cirque

**_Steve's POV

* * *

_**

I glanced up as Mr. Tall stood.

"We are here." he said serenely.

I felt my heart drop as everyone got up, stretched, and headed toward the doors. I remained frozen to my seat until Darren turned around and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on." he said indicating to the door that had opened on my left. Mr. Crepsley and the others were already out. I nodded and stood.

We stepped off the train and into the coolness of night. Thanks to my vampaneze blood I was able to see quite clear. But for some reason it was clearer then usual.

"Darren?" I asked, drawing his attention. "Did Ravenlovft make you a whole vampire?"

Darren looked curiously at me. "Why yes, I believe since now that I am the Lord of Shadows I am also a whole vampire."

I swallowed. "I believe that he made me a whole vampaneze while he was at it."

Darren studied me for a moment. "So?"

"So, if I'm a full vanpaneze then I'll have to feed soon. And if I feed, I have to kill." I said impatiently, waiting for my words to impact on Darren. He looked worried for a moment before his expression cleared.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Mr. Tall or Mr. Crepsley will know something to do about it."

I hoped he was right. Truthfully, I so didn't need another death on my conscious at the moment.

00

00

Surprisingly it didn't take us long to find the many tents that housed the many occupants of Cirque Du Freak. Mr. Tall took the lead and we entered the maze. No sooner had we entered had people started staring at us.

I felt uncomfortable being at the center of attention but I fought down the panic and stayed by Darren's side. Up ahead of us I could make out the roof of the master tent, where the performances were held.

We now had everyone's attention as we walked to the center of the tents up to a tall man with, surprisingly, two heads.

"Cormac, so good to see you my friend." Mr. Tall said formally as if there was nothing out of the ordinary of a supposed dead man walking around.

The man he addressed stood petrified for a moment before speaking. "Hidernius...how?" the man, Cormac, said quietly.

"That, my friend, is a long story, and one that I will gladly tell once we get everyone together. I'm suspecting that everyone is in good health since my absence?"

"Y-yes, of course." Cormac said slowly. Then he seemed to finally decide that this was real because then he smiled and said lightly, "I knew not even death could keep you away for long."

"And for that my friend, I am thankful." Mr. Tall said smiling slightly. "Can you do me a favor and fetch the Von family; we have a surprise for them." Cormac nodded and dashed away.

"So this is how this place looks." a voice said from behind me and I turned to see Tommy gazing around with a curious glint in his eyes. Darren looked over his shoulder.

"You think this place is neat; you should see them preform." he said smiling. Then Shancus trotted up to our trio, an excited look in his eyes.

"Darren, I'm going to see my parents again!" he said cheerfully, but his words caused another knife to go through my heart. Every time I heard the boy or set eyes on him I'm always reminded that I was the one who took his life. And the strange thing was I hadn't even considered doing it.

I was pulled out of the past when three figures rounded the corner of a tent.

One was Cormac. The other two, though, I knew in a sense, but didn't want to remind myself. One was a fair woman in her thirties. The other I knew all to well. It was the snake man with yellow hair and green skin; the one Darren had called Evra.

"Cormac, I don't see what the rush is; we were just finishing..." the snake man had stopped when he had spotted our group. He saw Mr. Tall first and his jaw dropped, then he spotted Mr. Crepsley and his eyes grew wider. But when he saw Darren he was rushing toward us. Shancus was behind me and Darren so I had a feeling that Evra hadn't seen him yet.

"Darren! How? Mr. Tiny said that you were dead." Evra stuttered. I glanced at Darren and saw that he was giving Evra a reassuring smile. Evra stopped a little ways from us, still half shocked.

"I imagine he did." Darren said somberly. "But I have more important news to show you."

As he said this Darren stepped aside and Shancus was fully exposed to his parents. Evra froze when he saw Shancus, then looked from Darren to Shancus. His eyes were slightly wide.

"Shancus?" He said half fearful, half hopeful as if he was afraid this was a dream.

"Hi, dad." Shancus said smiling happily. At the sound of the boys voice Evra flung himself forward and wrapped his son in a tight huge, as if afraid to let go. I heard a gasp from ahead of me and had to hastily step aside as the boys mother flung herself by her husband and threw he arms around them both. I looked up and caught Darren's eye, who was smiling happily and then Tommy's as he looked with bewilderment at the trio in an embrace on the ground. He looked up at me.

"Did I miss something?" He asked baffled. I smiled apologetically.

"It's a long story." I said. Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"So I've heard."

"Darren, how?" Evra said, tears running down his face as he rocked Shancus and he wife, who was happily kissing Shancus everywhere she could reach.

"Yes, that is what I would like to know." a low, icy voice said from behind us. Me, Darren, and Tommy swerved at the sound of the voice but when I saw the owner my breath hitched in my throat.

There, standing thirty feet behind us with small people in blue hoods behind him and the now confounded witch, Evanna, slightly beside him, stood the furious Desmond Tiny.


	5. DesTiny

**_Darren's POV_**

00

00

I turned toward the voice with the others, my heart pounding full speed in my chest. When I saw Mr. Tiny it almost stopped. The guy looked pissed, putting it lightly. But then I swallowed my fear, and straightened, taking a step forward so that Mr. Tiny's cold gaze focused on me.

"They are here on my account." I said and congratulated myself when my voice came out strong, without shaking or wavering.

"On your account?" Mr. Tiny asked softly. "And how, can it be on your account?"

Behind me I sensed Tommy give a shutter at the tone and Steve stiffen. Fear for my friends gave me courage and I was able to take another step forward.

"I was brought back by someone other than you," I said clearly. "I think you'd recognize the name."

"Oh?" Mr. Tiny said darkly. "By all means, enlighten me."

"Ravenlovft." I said challengingly. I saw recognition flicker in Mr. Tiny's eyes. "And so you know, he was well within the Rules of Engagement."

Mr. Tiny was silent for a moment then spoke. "So Ravenlovft has decided to enter the chess game. Very well, the more the merrier." He said, returning to his usual sarcastic, carefree attitude. The tension in the air eased away and I felt the others behind me relax slightly. Evanna seemed to sense it was alright to move because she rushed by her father over to Mr. Tall, where she flung her arms around him and started to cry in a so-unlike-Evanna-way that I looked away to give them privacy

"So Ravenlovft determined to bring you and your friends back." Mr. Tiny continued lightly. "He does, of course, know that now that you are back you have to retain your place as Lord of Shadows, am I correct?"

"Yes." I said faltering slightly. Where was he going with this?

"Then he also knows that alone, your power will corrupt you." Mr. Tiny finished smiling.

Then I understood where he was going with this. He wanted my power to corrupt me so that I would seek to destroy and rule the world so he could guide me. I opened my mouth to object, to say that would never happen, when a hand was placed firmly on my shoulder.

"He won't be alone; he has me." Steve said loudly, hand squeezing my shoulder. I shot him a grateful look.

"Oh?" Mr. Tiny said again, this time with amusement. "And wasn't it you whom the power corrupted in the first place?"

I felt Steve stiffen again. "Yes." he said tightly. "But that will never happen again, you have my word on that."

Mr. Tiny raised an eyebrow. "Very well, we will see." he said striding toward us. I felt Tommy take a step back but Steve stayed stubbornly by my side, hand still resting on my shoulder. Mr. Tiny stopped right in front of us, smiling.

"By all means boys, enjoy the festivals; while you can." he said cheerfully as he walked past us to join Mr. Tall, Evanna, Cormac, Mr. Crepsley, Arra, and the Von's.

Steve relaxed and released my shoulder. I turned toward him.

"Thanks for backing me up." I said gratefully. He shrugged.

"Don't mention it." he said, then looked at me seriously. "How are we going to control those powers of your's anyway?"

"Don't worry." I said smiling. "Ravenlovft already though of that. I'm surprised Mr. Tiny didn't realize that."

"Did I miss something?" a voice said from behind us, then Tommy joined us. "Who was that guy?"

"DesTiny in all his glory." Steve muttered under his breath.

"It's a long story." I said synthetically to Tommy as he looked at Steve in confusion.

Tommy nodded. "That, I'll look forward to."


	6. Shadows

The room was a cavern made of black crystal ice. It was fairly big, with dark and forbidding tapestries lining the walls and a deep crimson carpet blanketing the floor. The only light in the whole place came from a glowing orb in the middle of the room.

The orb was glowing a deep maroon. It was a fair size, as tall as 7 feet and as wide as a fence post. It seemed to be pulsing with unhindered energy. And, seen clearly on the orbs surface, were two fiercely gleaming gold eyes.

"Time is running out, Dark Fire." A cold, blackened voice boomed around the chamber, a voice that would make the bravest of men shrink away. The voice seemed to be coming from the orb itself. "We must be released."

"Patients Faynorie." A smooth, velvety voice answered. A figure stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of the globe. "Good things come to those who wait."

"I've been waiting." The cold voice in the orb said icily. "For one hundred centuries I have waited. I am tired of waiting."

The figure in front of the orb tilted it's head back slightly. In the eerie light of the globe the figures eyes were glistering a deep blood-red crimson.

"Then you'll be pleased to know that the time is at hand; the Lord of the Shadows has come."

The gold eyes in the orb shined brighter at this. "He is here?"

"Yes." the figure said sounding slightly amused. "And young Darren does not know the power he possesses."

"What of Ravenlovft, and Desmond?"

"Desmond's a pawn in his own game." the figured answered slickly. "As for Ravenlovft... well, we'll see. He seems to be able to slip through my finger tips when ever I get close to catching him." the figure finished clenching its fist.

"In order for us to succeed Ravenlovft has to be... removed from the picture." The cold voice said. "I'm trusting you with that task."

"It will be my pleasure." the figure said smoothly.

"And what of Desmond?"

"Desmond's power is corrupting him." the figure answered. "He will be joining us soon."

"And the boy, Darren?"

In the darkness there was a gleam of white as the figure smiled. "I have plans for him. You see, I've seen to have developed a liking for him. He's stubborn, defiant, and strong-willed; the perfect heir."

The gold eyes glittered. "You plan to make him your heir?"

"Yes. He simply has to be molded to my purposes and taught his place. The boy simply provides a challenge I... can not resist."

Before the voice in the orb could answer a door at the back of the cavern opened to reveal one of the most terrifying beings in existence. The Cantrinost. The creature strode forward and went down on one knee before the figure.

"My Lord, we are ready for engagement." a rough voice said from the creatures lips. The figure nodded.

"Very well. Prepare to leave." the figure said. The creature bowed again and walked back out the door, leaving the figure and the orb alone once more.

"Ready yourself to leave Faynorie; it will not be long now."

The gold eye shone. "Yes, My Lord."

The figure turned away from the orb as the eyes disappeared and the globe went from a deep maroon to a brilliant ruby. But as the figure turned away it spotted a glowing, light blue light at the corner of its vision. It swerved but too late; the bright figure that had been standing there moments before vanished in a wisp of smoke.

00

00

00

Far away in one of the many tents of Cirque Du Freak, the Lord of the Shadows, Darren Shan, awoke drenched in a cold sweat.


	7. Revealing

Sorry about the wait, I've just been really caught up with school, then vacations, then family, then housework... okay, I know I'm making up excuses but hey, at least I got the chapter up.

Disclaimer; I do not own Darren Shan it belongs to Darren Shan (That is still weird to say.)

00

00

It was around dusk when my companions and I decided to join the conscious. Mr. Crepsley and Arra had to share a coffin because Mr. Tall didn't have another coffin and neither one of them wanted to sleep on the floor or in the hammock. Truthfully, I didn't know what their problems were; hammocks were quite comfortable.

Tommy had slept the day away with us. This surprised me and Steve because he was human. But when it came down to it we decided not to make a big deal out of it. After all, it was good for our group to be awake around the same times.

I sat up in my bed watching the last of days light disappear behind the hills. On the hammock beside me Steve stirred and yawned. Tommy looked over at us from his hammock and gave us a weak smile.

"Good evening." He said lightly. I smiled and Steve looked over at him. "No good night?"

"If I said that you might fall asleep." Tommy said grinning. Steve snorted.

We got up and stretched before heading out of our tent. The camp was full of activity as the actors got ready for that nights show. I walked through the havoc to the area with the campfire before telling Steve and Tommy I would join them later and walking over to Mr. Crepsley's tent. Entering, I walked over to the coffin in the corner and tapped lightly on the top. There was a sigh and the lid shifted off.

"Good morning." I said cheerfully. Arra and Mr. Crepsley yawned and climbed out of the coffin,

Mr. Crepsley doing the now so normal routine that I hid a smile. Arra left saying something about breakfast, but I stayed as Mr. Crepsley got into his usual red attire.

When he finished adjusting his neck line he turned toward me. "What is it you wish to ask me?"

I was startled out of my thoughts. How did he always know?

"Um, I was just thinking about a dream I had, that's all."

Mr. Crepsley closed the lid of his coffin and sat on top of it. "What sort of dream?"

I leaned against the coffin and ran a hand through my blue-black hair. "I'm not really sure." I began slowly. "But it felt sort of... real. I know it's a strange thing to say but it really felt like I was in that cavern."

"Cavern?"

"That's where the dream took place. I was in this cavern and there was a giant crystal in the center of it. At first I thought it was empty then this cold voice spoke. And the weird part is it came from the crystal."

"This... crystal, what did it look like?"

"Well it was... huge and was glowing a deep reddish color. That and strangely it looked like it was... pulsing."

"Go on." Mr. Crepsley said, obviously deep in thought.

"Anyway, the cold voice said something about time running out and then a man stepped out of the shadows and answered something like 'good things come to those who wait.'."

I paused and looked at Mr. Crepsley. He seemed deep in thought. "Did you hear anything else of their conversation?"

"I can't remember all of it but I do remember the orb saying that they're tired of waiting and he called the man Dark Fire. Then the man said something like 'you'll be pleased to know that the Lord of Shadows has awoken'. Then they said something about Tiny's power corrupting him and removing Ravenlovft from the picture. Oh, and they also mentioned something about an heir. And then this... thing entered the room and said they're ready for something. The man said 'good, be ready to leave'. When the creature left the man said to the crystal 'Ready yourself to leave Faynorie; it will not be long now.' And the thing in the crystal said 'yes My Lord'. Then the crystal turned this bright red shade and the man started to walk away. That was when I noticed this wrenching feeling in my chest, as if I was being pulled away to somewhere. I looked around me but there was nothing there. When I looked back up I noticed the man had stopped walking and was turning toward me when everything went black and I woke up in my tent."

"Is that all you can remember?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

Mr. Crepsley nodded slowly and stood. "Come, you must be famished."

I nodded and without argument followed him out of the tent and into the compound. Spotting Tommy and Steve I over by the fire I waved and walked over to them.

"Look who finally decided to join the living." said Steve as I joined them and Mr. Cresley joined Arra, Evanna, and Mr. Tall on the other side of the fire.

"Why bother when the dead is such good and quiet company." I retorted. Tommy choked on his cereal and Steve smiled.

"I suppose."

I couldn't help but smile. Sitting back I half listened to the conversation they were having about soccer teams and viewed our company. Across from us Mr. Crepsley and Mr. Tall were talking rapidly in low whispers. By them Evanna and Arra were talking surprisingly about frogs and poisons. And by Evanna, to my astonishment, sat Mr. Tiny, whom for once was silent while leaning against a wall, ankles crossed and eyes closed.

Deciding no to comment I turned away and was going to ask Steve a question when Mr. Crepsley interrupted.

"Darren, can you tell them what you told me about your dream?"

"Okay," I said and started talking about the cavern. When I got to the crystal I noticed that I had the whole groups attention. Even Mr. Tiny had opened his eyes halfway.

I told them about the conversation between the two beings but when I mentioned the man being called Dark Fire I paused and looked over at Evanna and Mr. Tall.

"Does it ring a bell?"

Evanna paused for a moment, considering. "It does in a way, but I can not remember how." Mr. Tall nodded in agreement.

"The man, this Dark Fire, did you see what he looked like?" Arra asked. I shook my head.

"Not really. I was too dark, even for me, and the crystal wasn't much help because it pretty much only lit up the area closely around it. But I could tell he was tall and kind of muscular. And when he tilted his head back I caught sight of his eyes. They were red, kind of like a blood red but more of a crimson. That and they glowed."

"Do you think it was a Vampaneze?" Mr. Crepsley asked.

I shook my head. "I don't think so. Vampaneze feel kind of like Vampires maybe a little different but not by much. This...being felt impossibly yet completely dark and... well evil."

Mr. Tall exchanged glances with Evanna before turning back to me. "Please continue."

I continued telling them about the conversation, purposely leaving out the part about Mr. Tiny, which Mr. Crepsley apparently disapproved about according to the glances he continuously sent me. Yet when I got to the part of Dark Fire sending the creature away and telling Faynorie to get ready Mr. Tiny actually sat straight up and gave my his full attention.

"Are you sure the name of the entity in the crystal was Faynorie?" He asked suddenly, surprising not only me but the rest of our companions.

"Positive. I remember that part clearly." I answered snapping out of my daze.

Mr. Tiny nodded and sat back slightly. "Then it is time."

"Time for what?" Steve said finally speaking since the story began. Mr. Tiny glanced at him before returning his gaze to me.

"Faynorie was imprisoned hundreds of years ago, with a few others, by myself, Ravenlovft, and our other two kin. It seems that they may have found a way to get out."

I opened my mouth to speak then suddenly looked at Evanna and closed it. A memory flashed into my mind and I focused on it.

_**Flaskback**_

_Looking down into a dark tunnel I turned toward Evanna, whom was beside me holding a ball of light._

"_Stay by my side down there. Don't stray." Evanna told me seriously. I looked back down at the cave._

"_Will Mr. Tiny get me if I do?" I asked._

"_Believe it or not there are worse monsters then our father," Evanna said."We will be passing some of them. If they get their hands on you,your millennia of torment in the Lake of Souls will seem like a pleasant hour spent on the beach."_

_I doubted it but the threat was strong enough that I stayed close. The floors and walls of the tunnel were smooth and made of what looked like solid rock. But there were shapes moving with in the rock, twisted, inhuman, elongated shapes, all shadows, claws, teeth, and tendrils. The walls bulged outwards as we passed- the _things_ trapped within were reaching for us. But none could break through._

"_What are they?" I croaked, sweating from fear as well as the dry heat on the tunnel._

"_Creatures of universal chaos," Evanna answered. " I told you about them before- They're the monsters I spoke of. They are kin to our father, though he is not as powerful as them. They are imprisoned by a series of temporal and spatial laws- the laws of the universe that our father and I live by. If we ever break the laws these creatures will be freed. They will turn the universe into the hell of their own making. All will fall beneath them. They'll invade every time zone and torture every mortal being ever born- forever."_

"_That's why you were angry when you found out I was Mr. Tiny's son," I said. "You thought he'd broken the laws."_

"_Yes. I was wrong, but it was a close-run thing. I doubt if even he was sure of his plans success. When he gave birth to Hibernius and me, we knew of all the laws, and we obeyed them. If he was wrong about you- if he'd given you more power then he meant to- you could have unknowingly broken the laws and brought about the ruin of everything we know and love." She looked back at me and grinned."I bet you never guessed you were that important to the world!"_

"_No," I said sickly. "And I never wanted to be." _

_**End of Flashback**_

I sat up straight suddenly, my full attention on Mr. Tiny. "So your telling me that Faynorie, the same Faynorie in the crystal in my dream is... is..."

"Yes," Mr. Tiny said looking straight at me. "The Faynorie in your dream, one of the ones that this Dark Fire is trying to release, is my brother."


End file.
